Parafrenia
by Chilla
Summary: "Apa kau mendengarkanku tadi?" tanyaku sambil menatap matanya lekat-lekat. Ia tak membalas tatapanku. / Aku..tak tahu. Disini sunyi sekali, Nona." / SasoSaku, AU. Untuk Nana Bodt. Psychological theme.


Aku tengah merapikan berkas-berkas_ file_ yang bertebaran di mejaku, ketika mendadak sebuah ketukan tiba di pintu kelas.

Aku menoleh. Rupanya dosenku, Nona Tsunade.

"Sudah siap untuk studi kasusnya, Sakura?" katanya sambil memegang sebuah map di tangannya. "Kutunggu kau di ruanganku sekarang."

Setelah itu, ia pun berlalu diikuti ketak-ketuk dari sepatu haknya.

Aku memasukkan _file-file_ itu kedalam sebuah _folder_, dan bergegas keluar. Ketika aku masuk ke ruangan Nona Tsunade, tampak seorang wanita setengah baya dan Nona Tsunade tengah membicarakan sesuatu yang serius di meja dosenku itu, sementara satu orang tamu lagi sedang duduk diam di sofa di sudut. Pandangannya hampa.

Pemuda itu—sang tamu asing di sudut, memiliki rambut merah yang terlihat sedikit acak-acakan. Iris hazelnya yang kalem memandang ke depan dengan pandangan setengah melamun.

"Oh, hai Sakura." Nona Tsunade memberi jeda pada pembicaraan mereka, dan berpaling ke arahku. "Ini Chiyo-_baasama_, nenek dari klien yang akan kau temui."

* * *

**Parafrenia**

Genre: _Hurt/Comfort/Romance_

Rate: T

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning: AU. Mungkin agak OOC. Menyinggung tema psikologis. Romance implisit.

* * *

.

"Ini Chiyo-_baasama_, Nenek dari klien yang akan kau temui."

Aku menghampiri mereka berdua, dan menyalami wanita yang dipanggil Chiyo-_baasama_ itu. Setelah saling memperkenalkan diri, aku membungkuk hormat ke arahnya dan segera mengambil tempat.

"Siapa klien yang akan kutemui nanti, Nona Tsunade?" kataku sembari menyerahkan folder di tanganku pada dosenku itu. Wanita berambut pirang tadi menatapku sembari menautkan kedua jarinya, sebelum kemudian pandangannya mengarah pada sang pemuda berambut merah yang daritadi diam tanpa suara di sudut.

"Itu dia," katanya perlahan. "Sasori-_san_, silakan kemari."

Pemuda berambut merah yang berusia sekitar delapan belasan itu hanya menatap Nona Tsunade dengan pandangan datar, sebelum kemudian akhirnya bangkit dan berjalan menghampiri kami bertiga. Nona Tsunade menarik sebuah kursi dari dekatnya, menyuruh pemuda itu duduk disana.

Langkah kakinya kedengaran seperti diseret. Ia menatap kami bertiga tanpa ekspresi, sebelum kemudian mengambil tempat di samping Chiyo_-baasama_.

"Selamat siang," kataku ramah, sembari mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya. Ia hanya memandangi tanganku dengan tatapan asing, sebelum kemudian Neneknya menyikut pinggangnya—dan ia kelihatan seperti baru tersadar.

Ia membalas uluran tanganku. Kami berdua pun bersalaman satu sama lain. Telapak tangannya terasa dingin di tanganku, sementara jari-jarinya lentik dan kelihatan begitu kurus serupa cakar.

"Aku Haruno Sakura, calon psikiater yang akan menanganimu," aku tersenyum. "Salam kenal, Tuan. Siapa namamu?" kataku ramah.

Ia terdiam, sebelum kemudian Neneknya menyikut pinggangnya lagi.

"Nama?" gumamnya pelan sembari memandang ke samping. Ia mengucapkan jawaban singkat itu seakan itu adalah sebuah kata yang asing baginya.

"Hm ehm," aku menunggu sabar tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Akhirnya, iris hazel itu kembali berpaling ke depan, meski tanpa menatapku.

"Saso..ri."

"Salam kenal, Sasori-_san_," aku mengangguk sembari tersenyum ramah. "Mohon kerjasamanya," tambahku sambil tetap tersenyum.

Ia hanya memandangiku tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Sorot mata yang berwarna hazel hangat itu kelihatan datar dan tanpa cahaya—seakan tak ada kehidupan disana.

* * *

.

"Apa kabar, Sasori-san?" tanyaku ramah, membuka pembicaraan. Saat ini kami berdua tengah berada di sebuah ruangan di kantor dosenku, menjalani sesi wawancara.

"Mm.." ia menggumam samar, sembari memandangi kertas-kertas yang tertumpuk di sudut meja. "Baik."'

Aku mengangguk, dan menuliskan jawaban singkat tadi di notebook di tanganku. "Baguslah kalau begitu." Aku tersenyum ramah padanya. "Sudah sarapan tadi?" aku mencoba sedikit berbasa-basi untuk mencairkan suasana.

Tapi rupanya ia menganggapku serius.

"Sudah," ia mengangguk kecil, dan pandangannya kembali mengarah ke samping. Daritadi, iris hazelnya memang tak pernah bertemu dengan mataku. Entah ia menghindari tatapanku—atau ini hanya sebuah kebetulan.

"Hm.." aku menuliskan jawaban tadi, dan kembali berpaling ke arahnya. "Apa kau merasa tidak enak akhir-akhir ini?" aku memutuskan untuk langsung ke pokok pembicaraan, melihat kondisinya yang terlihat sedikit bosan—atau memang eskpresinya sudah seperti itu.

Ia tidak menjawab. Iris hazelnya memandangi motif taplak meja di hadapannya dengan tatapan hampa.

"Sasori?" ujarku sembari mengetukkan pulpen lembut ke tangannya, mencoba menyadarkannya kalau-kalau ia sedang melamun.

Sorot hazel itu bergerak tanpa suara, ke arah punggung tangan kanannya yang tadi tersentuh pulpen. Ia kelihatan menanggapi _gesture_ itu dengan asing, dan mengusapkan tangan kirinya ke punggung tangan yang tersentuh pulpen tadi.

Tapi bibir pucatnya tak juga menggumamkan sebuah jawaban.

"Sasori?" panggilku lagi, kali ini dengan lebih lembut. Ia mengangkat bahunya sedikit, seakan baru tersadar.

"Apa kau mendengarkanku tadi?" tanyaku sambil menatap matanya lekat-lekat. Ia tak juga membalas tatapanku, bahkan melakukan kontak mata pun tidak.

Tapi sejurus kemudian, iris hazel itu bergerak cepat, dan menatap kertas di hadapanku dengan pandangan sedikit bingung.

"Oh? Hm.." nadanya memudar. Aku terdiam, menunggu kelanjutan kata-katanya dengan sabar.

"Aku..tak tahu. Disini sunyi sekali, _Nona._"

* * *

.

"Bagaimana wawancara tadi pagi, Sakura?" sapa dosenku ketika aku memasuki ruangannya sehabis dari perpustakaan. Aku terdiam sesaat, bingung harus menjawab seperti apa.

"Cukup..sulit," kataku pada akhirnya. "Aku tak bisa mendapatkan banyak informasi darinya."

Dosenku itu menatapku sekilas, sebelum kemudian menyesap gelas kecil berisi sake mawar di tangannya. "Hmm..begitu ya." Ia menaruh gelasnya di meja. "Bisa kulihat anamnesisnya?"

Aku menyerahkan _notebook_ di tanganku padanya. Wanita berambut pirang itu membukanya, dan menelusuri catatan pendek itu tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Hm..begitu rupanya," ia menutup catatan itu, dan meletakkannya di meja. Aku mengambil tempat di kursi didekat pintu.

"Bagaimana menurut Anda, Nona Tsunade?" tanyaku.

Wanita berambut pirang itu terdiam, sembari memandangi gelas keramik kecil di depannya. "Kau mungkin harus lebih lembut dan berhati-hati ketika mewawancarainya, Sakura," ia berpaling ke arahku, dan tersenyum.

Aku menggaruk-garuk daguku yang terasa gatal, mencoba berkonsentrasi memikirkan sesuatu yang mendadak muncul di kepalaku.

"Oh, begitu ya. Terima kasih, Nona Tsunade," aku mengangguk pada dosenku itu. Ia kelihatan sedang dalam mood yang menyenangkan hari ini.

Ia terdiam sesaat, dan menuangkan sake lagi ke dalam gelasnya. Minuman favoritnya ketika di siang hari adalah sake mawar, kalau tidak sake beras. Dua-duanya sama-sama tidak baik untuk kesehatan, sih.

"Penderita trauma kronis..memang sulit untuk diajak berbicara terbuka," katanya tiba-tiba. Ia menyesap sakenya lagi, dan mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke meja.

Aku terdiam.

"Ia..baru saja mengalami pengalaman traumatik?" tanyaku penasaran. Dosenku itu tersenyum, dan membuka kembali anamnesisku tadi.

"Ya. Sepertinya kau belum mengetahuinya, ya?" Ia menelusuri catatan pendek itu, dan mengangguk kecil. "Aku sendiri tahu dari Neneknya."

Aku memandangi dosenku itu dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

"Sepertinya ia sudah cukup lama mengalaminya. Neneknya bilang, ia tak pernah berbicara lagi—kecuali kalau ditanya—sejak sebulan yang lalu," tambahnya singkat. Ia menyesap kembali sake di tangannya.

"Menurut analisaku..pengalaman traumatik ditambah sedikit guncangan. Sepertinya ia juga mengalami beberapa gejala disorientasi, Sakura."

* * *

.

Ini adalah hari kedua semenjak pertemuanku dengannya kemarin. Ia datang ke fakultas psikologi kampus ini ditemani dengan Neneknya, dan wanita tua itu menunggu di kantin fakultas—sementara ia menjalani sesi wawancara di ruang konseling di kantor dosenku.

"Selamat siang, Sasori_-san_," sapaku ramah padanya. Keadaannya tidak banyak berubah—kecuali fakta bahwa lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya kini tampak sedikit berkurang.

Ia tak menjawab, hanya memandangi meja di depannya. Jemari kurusnya menelusuri motif dedaunan di taplak meja itu.

"Sasori-_san?_" panggilku pelan, sembari mengetuk buku jarinya lembut. Ia kelihatan sedikit terkejut.

"Hm?" ia memandangiku dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

"Selamat siang, Sasori-_san_," sapaku lagi, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih ceria. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Mm.. Baik." ia mengaitkan jari-jemari tangannnya. Nada suaranya terdengar seperti diseret.

"Wah, baguslah kalau begitu," aku tersenyum, dan mulai mengeluarkan notebook-ku. Ia memandangi gerak-gerikku dalam diam.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu hari ini?" tanyaku membuka pembicaraan. Ia mengangkat wajahnya yang daritadi setengah tertunduk.

"Aku tak tahu..mungkin," jawabnya setengah berbisik. Suaranya terdengar begitu pelan, seakan tengah berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri.

Aku menuliskan jawabannya tadi dengan cepat di notebook. "Hm, begitu ya. Mungkin..kau bisa sedikit menggambarkannya?" aku memancingnya dengan nada ramah.

Ia kembali memandangi meja didepannya dalam diam. "Perasaan..?"

"Iya, perasaan." Aku tersenyum lembut padanya. "Senang, sedih, atau hal-hal semacam itu."

Iris hazel itu mengerjap dua kali. Ada sedikit kilas bingung yang melintas disana.

"Maksudmu..hal-hal yang terasa di..hati?" tanyanya perlahan dengan nada ragu. Aku mengangguk, dan menunggu jawabannya dengan sabar.

"Aku..tak tahu."

Aku memandanginya lekat-lekat. "Hmm..pasti kau bisa menggambarkannya." Aku mencoba meyakinkannya dengan nada ramah. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Ia terdiam, dan mengetukkan jemari kurusnya perlahan ke meja, menimbulkan suara ketak-ketuk lembut yang memecah keheningan di ruangan. Sejurus kemudian, ia mengangkat tangannya, dan menaruhnya di dadanya.

"Disini..dingin. _Aku tak bisa menggambarkannya,_" jawabnya tanpa ekspresi.

.

.

.

_Bersambung.._

.

* * *

**Keterangan**:

_**Parafrenia**_: gejala paranoid ringan yang tidak terlalu parah.

_**Anamnesis**_: keterangan atau informasi tentang kehidupan klien yang diperoleh melalui wawancara.

* * *

.

.

**Writer's Notes**: Hmm. Percobaan pertamaku membuat SasoSaku dengan tema psikologi. ^^

Semoga tidak membingungkan ya ketika membacanya, hehe. :D

Cerita ini dibuat untuk menjawab challenge fanfiksi SasoSaku bergenre _Romance/fluff _(dibalik layar: headbang dgn heboh -_- #jdek) yang diberikan oleh **Nana Bodt** aka **Iris-san**. Gimana menurutmu, bro? XP

Mungkin romance-nya belum muncul di chapter ini. Tapi, di chapter depan nanti akan ada, kok. Heuheuheu. :P

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. **Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang cerita ini? :)**


End file.
